How it Really Happened
by hey y'all watch this
Summary: What if Arya never became a rider, Nasuada was never captured, Eragon never left, and book 4 never happened? If you want to find out, check this out. This is my re-write of Book 4. T for violence. MurtaghxOC. STORY ON HIATUS (FOR NOW)!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Haley. You probably don't know that. You probably wouldn't know me if I passed you on the street. Eragon you would recognize. Murtagh you would recognize, maybe. Nasuada, certainly. But not me. I stick to the shadows. But there is one thing you might notice upon close examination; I am a rider. This is the way it really happened. I know; I was there.

**This is basically my re-write of book 4 (I really think it should have been different).**


	2. Origins

Chapter 1: Origins

Haley POV

My name is Haley. I am the sole heir of Galbatorix Dragonkiller. It's  
kinda funny since he had over 43 concubines (and those are just the  
married ones). But I am the only one who survived the immense pain of  
being born in his presence (you see, when something as good and  
pure as a baby is born in the presence of someone or something as  
evil as Galbatorix, it severly decreases both the child and the mother's  
chance for survival). What most people find funny about my survival is  
that I am a girl; most would expect a boy to be the one to survive. Well,  
to quote the midwife "This one's got a lot of fight in her." And I most  
certainly do.

From the moment I was born, I was pampered and given everything  
any girl could ever ask for. All of this came at a price, however. That  
price was my freedom. I found this out one day when I was 5.

All I wanted was to go out and play with the other children in the fields  
surrounding Urubaen.

"No!" My nurse replied sharply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're much too young. Ask again when you're older." And that was  
the end of it for another year. When I asked again a year later, my  
nurse consented under the condition that I had a magician and half a  
dozen guards accompaning me.

When I went out, the magician with me, Anoch, said "Don't talk to  
anyone."

"How will I get them to play with me if I don't talk to them?"

"Your father just told me that you're not to speak to anyone."

Mention of my father, who I adored even though I didn't see him a lot,  
put an end to that quickly. Throughout the whole hour I was out in the  
fields, no one played with me which aroused my suspicions. I was very  
disappointed when I went back into the city. I didn't leave again until I  
was 15.

But I'm a little ahead of myself. I guess before I continue, I should  
explain that I can use magic. That is only to be expected since I am the  
daughter of the king. I had been using magic since I was 3 and had  
found this large blue stone hidden in my bedroom wall. There was a  
voice that spoke out of the stone to my mind. I discovered that it was a  
dragon's heart of hearts, or Eldunari as it called itself. The dragon's  
name was Saphira and her rider had been a man named Brom.

When I found Saphira, something strong attacked my mind, but I was  
able to keep it out. In touching my mind, Saphira was able to gleam a  
small glimpse of my personality and her attack subsided. I think that  
she saw that I was only a small, curious child.

"Why did you attack me?" I asked, a little scared.

"I thought you were here to capture me." Saphira said, her voice regal  
and majestic.

"Why would I want to?"

"I am of a lot of value to some people."

"Were you really once a dragon."

"Yes, child I was."

"Your stone is very pretty."

I could hear Saphira purr contentedly.

Our conversation subsided after that. "You must not tell anyone about  
me." Saphira said.

"Okay."

"Child, that is not as easy as it is going to sound. I need you to allow  
two you's to exist so that you can lie about me undetectedly."

"Okay. I can put one me in this necklace."

"Good."

After another pause "Child, how is it that you are able to use magic so  
well?"

"Well, I have always been able to do it, but I never let anyone know. It's  
my little secret."

"I'll make you a deal. If you don't tell anyone about me, then I will teach  
you all I know about magic and whatever you may wish to know later.  
Agreed?"

"Agreed."

So Saphira trained me in magic and in swordsmanship, something that  
I desperately wished to learn.

And so I bided my time until I received a summons from the King to  
dine with him. At the time, I was 14.

Things were about to get hairy.


	3. One Meal With the King

**A/N. I am sooo sorry about not updating this story. I forgot about it for a while as I was working on some of my other stories.**

**Chapter 2: One Meal with the King**

Haley POV

"Saphira, my father has asked me to eat with him."

"That's not good, little one."

"I know. I am afraid he is going to probe my mind and find out about you or that he will try to probe my mind and will find out about my magic."

"Haley, do you remember when I had you create another you?"

"Yes."

"Now is the time to use it. If you feel someone starting to probe your mind, make your consciousness small and in-complex, like that of the roach I had you observe last night. That way, your father will pick up on the other you instead of the real you."

"What if he asks me questions in the ancient language? Like if I can use magic."

"That is why I have the other you. The other you knows nothing about magic or dragons or about your father's past. It does know everything you have ever studied and most of you thoughts."

"Okay. Has this ever been tried?"

"No, but it should work."

I was both looking forward to and dreading my dinner with my father. He was a man I had seen very few times, so I was curious to see what  
he was like. On the other hand, I was dreading it because I knew through Saphira's memories that he was purely evil.

Finally, the appointed night for me to have dinner with my father arrived.

I walked into the main wing of the citadel, a place I rarely went, and entered the dining room. One of the servants lead me to a seat on the  
high dais next to a chair made of pure silver. The back of the chair consisted of two intertwined trees, their branches providing the support while the arms were graceful yet proud.

"I can see you admire my chair." A deep rich voice startled me from my inspection.

"I've never seen finer, sir." I replied.

"Ah, polite and diplomatic. I can see you're trying to make an impression."

I flushed. "Admittedly, sir."

"That's good, you already have. You look quite lovely, Haley."

"Thank you, sir." I looked him in the eyes as I said this. He had the same eyes I do, piercing ice blue eyes. Mine, however, have brown flecks in them.

"Shall we begin?" He asked me.

I nodded and he tapped his goblet with his knife.

The meal that followed was absolutely wonderful with foods that I had only read about in the histories of the distant corners of Alagesia. I  
worked hard through the meal to ensure that my manners were at the utmost perfection while making sure at the same time that I was not  
getting any food on my sapphire blue and tawny brown dress (unlike most women of the court, I resented wearing dresses at all, so I wore leggings most of the time, even under a dress. I also hated the fluffy gowns that were in style, so I just wore a straight gown that gathered at the waist).

Both the king and I were relatively silent through the meal. Once the meal was concluded, the king took me into his vast library containing information on everything in Alagaësia. I already came in here quite regularly, so I knew a great deal about a good many things.

The king knew that I used the library frequently, so he began quizzing me on every single subject, from mathematics to grammar to science. Every single question I was able to answer without difficulty.

"I am pleased with you, Haley. You are brilliant and very clever."

"Thank you." I was pleased because I rarely got compliments.

"Haley, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to work with me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"In your studies, you read about the fall of the Dragon Riders, correct?"

"Yes, sir, I have studied the subject."

"The dragons are not completely extinct. Nor are the riders. I myself am the last of that legacy. I have also managed to rescue two dragon eggs to help ensure that the survival and re-birth of the riders. I would like for you to help me achieve that dream.

"One day, you will take over as the ruler of Alagaësia. I would like to also begin training you to reign. Will you join me?"

"That is a lot to take in, sire." I said carefully as I switched consciousnesses. "I thought the dragons were extinct and now to find that they are not is most joyous to me. Like I said, however, it is a lot to take in. May I think on it?"

"Of course. I would, however, like an answer by your birthday."

"Understood. Now, if you will pardon me, it is late and I must rest."

"Good night, Haley."

"Good night, sire."

When I returned to my chambers, I conveyed to Saphira what had happened.

"This is not good, child. We need to find a way out of this."

Though Saphira and I did not talk anymore that night, I made a decision. I have to leave Urûbaen.

**Please read and review so I know whether or not I should continue. **


End file.
